Moonshadow's Choice
by Moonstar of Brightclan
Summary: Moonshadow just wants to be the best Brightclan warrior she can be. But when her heart strays from the path of loyalty, she must make a decision that will effect the clans... forever.
1. Allegences

**Brightclan Allegiences**

**Leader**: Rockstar, a dark gray she-cat with green eyes

**Deputy**: Zephyrstrike, a white tom with one blue eyes and one yellow eyes

Apprentice, Moonpaw

**Medicine Cat**: Cocoaheart, a brown tom with purple eyes

Apprentice, Songpaw

**Warriors**: Shatterscream, a white she-cat with blue eyes

Fruitpool, a gray and white tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Camelpaw

Chillygaze, an orange she-cat with black patches and spots and ice blue eyes

Ostrichskip, a brown and black tom with gold eyes

Apprentice, Stridepaw

Glowsting, a trotoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Snailface, a gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Condorthorn, a yellow she-cat with black spots and green eyes

Missingsoul, a black tom with reddish orange eyes

Apprentice, Daylightpaw

Brookwatcher, a pale gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Nightfluff, a dark gray tom with blue eyes

Driftsight, a brown tabby she-cat with pruple eyes

Apprentice, Ponypaw

Crookedvine, a brown wom with green eyes and a bendy tail

**Apprentices**: Moonpaw, a beautiful silver black-striped tabby she-cat with a moon-shaped mark on her chest and blue eyes

Songpaw, a white tom with gold and silver flecks and one gold eyes and one silver eyes

Camelpaw, a pale brown tabby tom with green eyes

Stridepaw, a black and white tom with amber eyes

Daylightpaw, a yellow she-cat with orange eyes

Ponypaw, a dark brown tom wih yellow eyes

**Queens****:** Delicatebranch, a dark brownish yellow she-cat with purple eyes

Ratleg, an ugly black she-cat with orange eyes

**Kits**: Rapidkit, a tortoiseshell tom with yellow eyes

Furzlekit, a fluffy brown and white tom with green eyes

Hoverkit, a gray she-cat with blue eyes

Spongekit, a yellow tom with purple eyes

**Elders**: Ivydream, a silver and white she-cat with green eyes

Eclipsemoon, a black tom with red front paws and blue eyes

Toadwish, a brown she-cat with lumpy fur and purple eyes

Twistingeyes, a black tom with crossed amber eyes, the oldest cat in the world

**Darkclan Allegiences**

**Leader**: Rubblestar, a tortoiseshell tom with purple eyes

**Deputy**: Echopond, a black and white she-cat with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat**: Oceanjaw, a blueish gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Warriors**: Beaversong, a brown tom with yellow eyes

Hollywhisper, a black she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Fluffypaw

Nettleblaze, a fiery red tom with amber eyes

Flythroat, a blackish gray she-cat with green eyes

Pigeonsting, a gray tom with one amber eyes, one eyes is missing

Sushisun, a brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Lochystem, a brown tom with blue eyes

Apprentice, Darkpaw

Lightningwaters, a yellow and blueish gray tom with purple eyes

Sandystrike, a yellow she-cat with one green eyes and one blue eyes

Pineappledusk, a yellow tom with green eyes

Foxspiral, a red tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Tatterpaw

Halfriver, a black tom with amber eyes

Wolfleg, a dark gray tom with pale golden and pale silver spots and green eyes

Ashenskip, a tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentices**: Fluffypaw, a very fluffy red she-cat with yellow eyes

Darkpaw, a handsome black tom with green eyes

Tatterpaw, a gray she-cat with purple eyes and shredded ears

**Queens: **Rabbitflank, a gray she-cat with amber eyes

Stumpymuzzle, a brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Kits**: Emptykit, a white tom with bright red eyes, an albino

Devilkit, a red she-car with green eyes

Witherkit, a skinny black tom with amber eyes

**Loners**** and Kittypets**

Tinkerbell, a brown tabby she-cat kittypet with blue eyes

Bruce, a black and white and gray loner with green eyes


	2. Prolouge

One night the moon was full.

Cocoheart the medicine cat of Brightclan was staying home from the gathering. Why? Because Sunlightburst, the beuatiful white she-cat with a yellow sun shape on her chest, was having her kits. So Cocoaheart stayed back to comfort her and sent his apprentice to the gathering in his place.

It was a hard and terrible birth. There were only two kittens but there was something wrong with the birth.

When it was over Sunshineburst lay licking her two new daughters, very very weak and exhausted and bleeding. But she was not ready to go to Starclan yet. First she had to do something.

"I will name these kits," she told Cocoaheart who was listening and watching. He was sad because he knew it was her time to go soon.

"The yellow one is like the color of day light," Sunlightburst meowed. "So she is named Daylightkit.

"And now for the other one," she meowed, turning to look at her smaller, last born daughter.

The dying mother noticed that her fur was beautiful silver just like the moon. And she had black stripes. Even a black crescent moon mark on her chest!

"Moonkit is her name," Sunshineburst meowed. "Because she is as pretty as the full moon that is out today."

"Please take care of them," she said to Cocoheart.

Then she stopped breathing and her eyes closed. The brown colored medicine cat closed his purple eyes sadly. Sunshineburst had been a wonderful cat but now she was dead.

The elders moved the body so it would be buried. But Cocoaheart just stayed there, watching over the kittens.

In the very middle of midnight, when no one else was awake except the cats who were far far away at the gathering. He glanced at the full moon.

And it was bright blue!

The medicine cat gasped. What was happening?

The moon suddenly had flame marks in it while still blue! It was a prophecy!

He was about to interpret it when suddenly half of the moon turned black. The other side was still flaming blue.

Then the moon turned its regular silverish yellowish white color.

Cocoaheart sat down and thought it over. Just as the gathering cats came back, he realized what it was trying to say! But not exactly what it meant.

He ran up to the leader excitedly. "I have a prophecy! The beautiful moon will burn as bright as fire! It is the only chance to save our clan! But when it mingles with the dark there is no telling what will happen!"


	3. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** _Please review this! It is my first ever story so please be nice and honest! :)_

It was Moonkit's and Daylightkit's apprentice ceremony.

The two sisters had grown up very closely, being raised by Delicatebranch, a pretty queen.

But now Delicatebranch had kittens of her own, Rapidkit, Furzlekit and Spongekit. And now Moonkit and Daylightkit were six moons old.

So the leader, Rockstar, jumped onto the high rock. "Every cat of Brigtclan join beneath the high rock!" she yowled.

Daylightpaw looked at Moonpaw. "This is so exciting!" the yellow tabby squealed, jumping up and down. Her orange eyes were sparkling.

Moonpaw was a little nervous. She licked the crescent-moon-shaped black mark on her chest timidly.

She noticed that Cocoheart the medicine cat was watching her carefully.

Rockstar lifted her head. The leader's fur was dark gray.

"Daylightkit," she meowed. "Your old enough to be an apprentice. So Missingsoul will be your mentor. I hope he passes on his kindness, sensitivity, and good hunting to you. You are now Daylightpaw."

The black tom had orangeish red eyes. All the kits thought he was evil because he had come from a rogue.

So Daylightpaw was nervous when she walked up to him. He simply blinked at her.

Rockstar turned to Moonkit, uch to her nervousness. "Moonkit, your also apprenticing age. So you will be the apprentice of Zephyrstrike. I hope he passes on his courage, skills, and loyalty to you. Your name is Moonpaw now."

Moonpaw gasped. Zephyrstrike was the deputy!

The big white cat walked forward. "I will do my best," he meowed calmly.

Moonpaw looked around as the clan chanted her name. 'I will make my mum in Starclan proud by being a good and honorable warrior,' she thought to herself.

Moonpaw and Daylightpaw raced to the apprentice den to meet their new apprentice den mates.

A pale brown tabby looked up. "Hello, I am Camelpaw," he meowed.

"My name is Stridepaw," said a black and white tom.

A darker brown tom moved his paws. "Ponypaw," he muttered so low no one could barely hear.

"Here are your nests," Camelpaw meowed. He pointed to two new, fluffy moss nests.

Daylightpaw flopped into one face first while Moonpaw laid down more gracefully.

As the sky darkened, the sisters fell asleep, exhauseted by their long and exciting day.


	4. Chapter 2

A moon later Moonpaw went on her first patrol.

It was on the Darkclan border. She had to be careful because she knew Darkclan wanted to take over Brightclan territory.

Suddenly, a shape appeared on the border! It was Darkpaw, an apprentice who was handsome with black fur.

"Hi!" he whispered, winking at Moonpaw. Then he disappeared.

Moonpaw stared out across the border. She did not know what had happened!

Then she went to do fighting practice wiher mentor Zephyrstrike, and Ponypaw and his mentor Driftsight.

Ponypaw crouched down to practice a new attack move.

He leaped at Moonpaw! And almost knocked her over. But Moonpaw dodged!

And then she aimed a hit with no claws out at his head. It was perfect! He was not hurt but he still fell on his face.

The dark brown tom got up, growling. "You'll pay for that," hr growled.

Ponypaw pounced again! This time he pushed her into a tree! But she was losing on purpose! Because she knew he wanted to feel like a winner.

But then Moonpaw felt claws in her shoulder! "Hey!" she meowed. She started bleeding badly as Ponypaw let go.

She limped over to Zephyrstrike and Driftsight, who were whispering with each other. She told them that Ponypaw had used claws.

Driftsight glared at Ponypaw. She was mad! She punished him by making him clean the whole elder den by himself.

But then Moonpaw felt bad, so she went to help Ponypaw. "I am sorry for telling on you," she said.

"Its okay," muttered Ponypaw, going off to the apprentice den while Moonpaw did it all herself very quickly.

When she was done she went to the apprentice den. There she laid down next to Daylightpaw and thought over the day.

Then suddenly Cocoaheart's head popped into the den!

She was surprised to see the medicine cat there. "What?" she meowed.

"You have been chosen to go to the gathering."

He gave her an odd look. Moonpaw wondered why.

"Okay!" she meowed happily. It was her first gathering!


	5. Chapter 3

At the gathering, there was a lot of Darkclan cats. It made Moonpaw a little nervous to see them all there!

On the great boulder was Rubblestar, a big tortie cat who was the leader of Darkclan, next to Rockstar.

A ray of unusually bright full moon light struck Moonpaw's beautiful silver fur and turned it almost white for a moment before it went away.

An apprentice from Darkclan noticed. He was black furred so his name was Blackpaw. He was very handsome.

He went over to her. "Hello," he meowed curiously. "Hi," she said back nicely.

They sat side by side the rest of the gathering.

Moonpaw listened intently to Rockstar talk about the new apprentices, beside Moonpaw and Daylightpaw, Furzlekit, Rapidkit and Spongekit had all been apprenticed.

Then Rockstar talked about Driftsight's new kittens, Wishkit, Dragonkit and Nickelkit. Moonpaw remembered seeing the new kits and hoped she would be a warrior intime to train one.

Now it was Rubblestar's turn to speak. The tortoise shell tom stepped forward, his purple eyes flashing evilly. He turned to Rockstar and did a very bad thing. He said she had stolen prey!

"No we didn't!" cried the Brightclan cats. "Thieves, liars! Thieves, liars!" the Darkclan cats chanted in return.

Darkpaw looked at Moonpaw with his dark green eyes meeting her beautiful blue eyes. He leaned in close and whispered, "Hey, even though our clans hate each other, do you... want to meet... outside the gathering?"

Moonpaw gasped. But that was against the warrior code! Even though Darkpaw was the nicest friend who was a male who she had ever had, Moonpaw wanted to be loyal. 'It will be fine,' she thought to herself. 'I am not betraying my clan, and there is no harm in it. I will meet him only once.'

So she whispered back, "Yes."

Suddenly Rockstar yowled. "Brightclan! We are going back to camp immediately!"

"Bye," Moonpaw said with a sigh.

Back at camp, Daylightpaw looked at her. "You are very quiet," she said. "Are you sick?"

"No," Moonpaw meowed gently. "Just tired."

And she fell asleep in her den.

Then, she woke up into a dream! Standing in front of her was a beautiful white cat with a sun shape on her chest!

"Mom?" Moonpaw gasped. "Is that really you?"

"Yes, my sweetie," Sunshineburst purred. "It is me. I am in Starclan now, but I have an important message."

"What?" Moonpaw asked eagerly.

"It is time you know there is a prophecy about you, and you will begin to fufuill it very soon. That is all I can tell you."

Moonpaw nodded. "Okay," she meowed.

Then she woke up into the real world.

Because someone was poking her with a claw!

"What?" Moonpaw gasped. "Is everything okay?"

Camelpaw's face appeared, his eyes worried. "No!" he cried. "Daylightpaw is sick!"

Moonpaw ran to the medicine cat den. Daylightpaw was lying on her back, looking very still. Her yellow fur was ruffled with sickness.

"Oh no!" the silver tabby gasped. "Is my sister going to be okay?"

Then the medicine cat apprentice Songpaw came in. "No, she is not okay," he said gently, his differant colored eyes resting on her.

"She is... dead."

"Nooo!" Moonpaw cried. She flung herself at her sister. But with a single paw touch of the yellow fur, something very magical happened!

Her sister came back to life!


End file.
